


That Thing Last Week

by KatieComma



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Grace set Danny up with a zipline ticket as a surprise.But Danny's a bit of a wuss, and needs to be talked into it.Cue Steve.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	That Thing Last Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orianess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orianess/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt Orianess!!!
> 
> I needed to write something fun and silly and cute.

Danny stood on the platform and looked down into the jungle.

“This is the worst idea of all time,” he said, trying not to let his voice shake.

Steve laughed as he let the staff check over the harness he’d just put on. Danny’s harness had been checked about seven times by different staff members at his own personal request.

His stomach started bubbling like it wanted to get rid of the last month’s worth of food he’d eaten. He leaned a little closer to the edge of the platform, and tried to trace the zipline all the way down, but it faded in the distance.

“I can’t… I don’t think…”

Steve laughed again and stepped closer. “Danny, quit being such a baby.”

“I am not a baby,” Danny said. “Didn’t we have a case a while back where some guy’s zipline was cut and he died?”

The staff looked around nervously at the people lined up behind them.

Steve stepped even closer and took Danny’s arms tightly in his long fingers. “Come on man, be quiet about that.”

“See. You remember it too. This is a very bad idea!”

“That was a targeted situation,” Steve said, using his soft Charlie-voice. The one he used when the littlest Williams was about to have a meltdown and Steve was trying to prevent it. “These lines are maintained very regularly, and it takes something really serious to bust a zipline. You’re gonna be just fine.” Steve’s hands rubbed warm and comforting up and down Danny’s biceps.

Danny felt like bugs were crawling under his skin. “This is a terrible idea,” he groaned.

“No, this was a great idea,” Steve said, his calm face retreating and his excitement returning to light up his big stupid beautiful blue eyes. “And Gracie went out of her way to set this up. She wanted you to do something fun for once. I believe her exact words were-”

“Get the big stick out of my butt. Yeah, yeah,” Danny groused. He was starting to relax until he looked back to the edge of the platform.

“Hey guys,” one of the staff said. “We’ve gotta get you guys going. We’re totally booked up this afternoon and you’re going to put us behind.”

“Give us two more minutes,” Steve said.

The staff retreated to give them space.

Steve put his hands on Danny’s shoulders and turned him toward the line and the edge of the platform. He walked Danny a little closer to the edge, and then circled his arms tightly around Danny’s middle. Holding him tight, Steve’s heat radiated into him, calming Danny instantly, like being submerged in a hot spring; Steve was a force of nature.

“Don’t look at the zipline,” Steve said softly into his ear. “Look out at the jungle.”

Danny took a deep breath and did as Steve instructed, letting his eyes sweep over the green hillsides around them. No buildings or anything man made as far as the eye could see. Just lush green.

“That’s it,” Steve said. “Just think about the jungle. Calming. Nature all around you. And I’ll be right there by your side on the line next to you.”

Danny nodded.

“Plus,” Steve’s voice got even lower, his mouth so close to Danny’s ear it sent a soft thrill through him. “If you don’t come down this zipline with me, you’re not getting laid for a week.”

“I’m much more of a reward-motivated person than a punishment-motivated person,” Danny said.

He could feel Steve’s grin against his ear, and then felt the soft nip of teeth. “Fine,” he said. “Then let’s do this thing and get home so we can stay in bed for the rest of the weekend.”

“Hmmm… just sleeping?” Danny asked.

“We can do anything you want,” Steve said.

Danny turned around and smiled at his stupidly handsome boyfriend. “Anything? Even…”

Steve rolled his eyes, but was still grinning. “Yes, even that thing you asked about last week.”

Danny gave Steve a brief hug before he rubbed his hands together briskly. “Alright people,” he said loudly to the staff, “let’s get this show on the road. I got places to be.”

Steve laughed and returned to his side of the platform.

The staff hooked them up, and sent them down the hill, and Danny definitely didn’t scream like a girl the whole way down.

But it was so worth it to get that thing he’d asked about last week.


End file.
